1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to holding devices having individually sized holding pockets to secure card-type documents such as informational cards, cancelled checks or a similar item within a pocket so that the data disclosed by the contained card can be conveniently copied in a modern office copying machine such as a xerographic copier, a microfilm copier or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, the assembly of card-type documents such as informational cards, cancelled checks or other such smaller than letter size items for copying in a modern office copying machine was difficult and time consuming. Individual cards had to be assembled on a blank piece of paper by stapling or taping in order to facilitate copying of more than one item at a time. In other cases, individual cards were positioned on the copying surface of the copier before reproduction could begin. Such assembling was time consuming for the user as well as for the copying machine. This assembly work was particularly cumbersome where a certain portion of a card was not to be reproduced and therefore required covering.